My Love From Another Star: A Worthy Ending for All
by Reading Harbor
Summary: Lee Hee-kyung awakens from his coma. "Would he ever be the same?" Based on episode 15 and after. A re-write for all the characters, giving them the ending they deserve. Please rate up and review! Thanks :)


My Love From Another Star: A Worthy Ending for All

 _Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the author, artist and publication. This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and in no way intends to infringe on copyrights held by HB Entertainment._

Lee Hee-kyung lay in the hospital bed. His brain stem damaged. The vital signs on the monitor bleeped faintly.

 _BLEEP_

 _BLEEP_

 _BLEEP_

" _Would he ever be the same?"_ The doctor wondered with a frown. The nurses were distraught that someone so handsome, so charming, and so full of life could be so tragically sacrificed...

His mother sat sobbing inconsolably deep into the folds of her youngest son's gown. His stoic father stood silently by with a barely concealed look of disapproval. He blamed his son for loving the wrong woman. His elder brother, Jae-kyung, leaned against the bed rail, twisting a ring lost in some strange thought. Even Yoo Se-mi, the estranged wretch of a friend, genuinely wept that her place could not be swapped for his. Noticeably missing was the woman who called herself Cheon Song-yi…

The rhythm of the triangular signal was regular and had stabilized after an intensive ten hour surgery. Doctors had to carefully puncture his skull to drain fluid that had accumulated due to swelling from the fall. Although his bandages had been replaced not even a half hour ago, they were soaked already.

Meanwhile, not even ten feet away in the adjacent room, Cheon Song-yi was powdering her nose. A fresh puff had just been applied to her face. Wailing could be heard faintly through the walls in between blush applications.

" _MANAGER DO_ "

" _MANAGER DO_ "

" _MANAGER DO,_ " she chanted over and over, again.

She had only one thought. Although she was surrounded by family and friends, the only person she could think of was an alien that she had met not more than 1 month ago. _Who cared if her long lost father had finally returned home? Who cared if she had just cheated certain death? Who cared that her childhood friend had practically been squashed to death trying to save her life?_ She had only eyes and tears for one obsession now.

Bokja, Cheon Song-yi's short-haired childhood friend, had brought ramen from the shop to comfort the foolish Hallyu star. Sometimes she believed they were only friends because they had known each other so long. Breaking the chopsticks she had packed, she tried to reason with her.

" _Why are you so worried about a weirdo that you just met? Do you even know his origins? Hee-kyung, the flower boy, risked his life to save you. You are only alive because of his bravery! His valor_!" She broke the flavoring packet into the hot water and stirred the noodles for her friend. Her friend sipped them up, deliciously savoring the kindness of others that was just handed to her throughout her life.

To all, except the one he saved, Hee-kyung was a hero. Even the tabloids sung his praise, as the man who quickly leaped into action when needed. He was the knight who selflessly flung himself into harm's way, saving the movie star who would have otherwise fallen to her death. A photo even showed that moment when without thinking of himself, Hee-kyung caught with his vulnerable, non-immortal human hands his beloved Cheon Song-yi, breaking her almost certain plunge to death from an accidental 40 foot drop.

All of the men spoke of his courage. All of the women sighed at his picture. Soldiers cited his heroism. Scholars described his devotion. Before nightfall, all the history books described this event as one of love's greatest stories.

Looking at the brain scans, the Chief Surgeon murmured with relief. The brain stem region was completely undamaged. _How could there be such a mistake?_ Clearly, the late night shift resident on-call had panicked when he saw the victim was the son of the most powerful man in Korea, an heir to S &C fortune. He had obviously misdiagnosed the source of the swelling. Thank goodness because that would have caused death if the patient had actually been injured there.

Two days later, Hee-kyung awoke from his comatose state, a bit groggy. His mother finally left his bedside. His father had also. His body ached from physical trauma but his mind was refreshed. Despite the pain in all of his bones, he immediately ran next door to check on the status of his dear Cheon Song-yi.

When he rushed into the room, Cheon Song-yi was still powdering her nose.

The still bandaged Hee-kyung rushed over to her bedside, ignoring his own fragile state. The doctors worried. The nurses sighed, dreamily.

" _Is everything alright?!_

 _Are you hurt_?

 _Are you okay?_ " Hee-kyung frantically asked.

Concerned filled his face as he was met with total silence. Cheon Song-yi was hunched over her bed. Putting his arm around her to protect her, his only thought was to comfort her. Coming closer, he saw the faint glow of an open LINE connection with small emoji hearts. Looking up, the starlet shouted in anger, "You are not Manager Do!"

Reluctantly comprehension dawned on Hee-kyung. He realized he had made a huge mistake for the past 15 years. He had been serving someone so vain, so self-centered, and so self-absorbed. He had disregarded his parents, friends, colleagues, peers, relatives, strangers' warnings. Cheon Song-yi did not care for him. Maybe not ever. He let her go; his arm dropping to the side.

He would have to get on with his life. Fortunately, he was the heir to the S&C fortune and worth billions. A week later when his brother was captured for a poorly concealed botched attempt to kill Cheon Song-yi, Jae-kyung was sent to jail. All of his crimes, including the murders of Han Yoo-ra and his eldest brother Lee Han-kyung, were front page news. This was all thanks to the persistent and high quality work of Detective Yoo Seok, who was able to, unlike lesser civil servants, to connect the obvious dots. Lee Hee-kyung was a handsome folk hero, whom everyone in South Korea knew was a quality guy. Women chased him down on the street for a chance to meet him. Fathers sent their daughters to try to win Hee-kyung's heart. Mother's taught their sons to be more like him. In short time, Hee-kyung found the happiness he deserved. It turned out there were many girls that looked like Cheon Song-yi and some had better hearts.

It was time for the alien Do Min-joon to return home on his spaceship. After 400 years, he realized that his life was actually pretty great. He could fly, levitate objects, freeze time and had unlimited money, health and youth. The only hiccup in all of his living was that he had mistakenly kissed a human girl. This had weakened his brain capacity. He realized now that he did not need a woman who merely resembled his under-aged long-lost love from 400 years ago. In fact, he could find someone more age appropriate from his home planet, a love that would last from another star. There would be no drama. No shouting and fighting. No unnecessary miscommunications. He would find someone who was his equal. He realized love was precious, even if it was constantly present.

Back on earth, Cheon Song-yi remained a famous movie star. Her photo was plastered on every giant billboard. While her romance with a man from another planet was exciting, it was brief. She had in her childhood always changed favorite musicians. Her dreams for herself came true.

After paparazzi photographed Cheon Song-yi eating Bokja's ramen, Bokja's ramen shop became a trendy new location. She got to meet many new celebrities, and the wind blew every time she spotted a new one.

Yoo Se-mi also became slightly more successful than Cheon Song-yi, also achieving her own personal goals.

Because of his excellent work in handling Do Min-joon's affairs, Mr. Jang was awarded half of the real estate in the Gangnam district. All of his relatives were well taken care of. He and his wife were to fish in the icy pond for all posterity. He established a scholarship in Joseon History and astronomy in honor of his alien friend.

Before Do Min-joon left, he provided Cheon Yoon-jae a lifetime supply of chocolate milk. This would be fuel for his studies in astronomy for which he would later receive a Nobel Prize in astrophysics. He later identified 100 comets and named them after various E.T. characters, and frequently visited his favorite plot of land in the South American Desert.

With a lack of talent, President Ahn declared the Korean equivalent of Chapter 11 bankruptcy protection. His management agency folded.

In a huge fire sale, Yoon Beom and Min-ah rose from being underpaid production assistants to highly coveted producers. Knowing how to deal with difficult stars, they published a joint #1 best-seller called "Behind the Scenes of Hallyu Drama."

As for the starlet moms, they still continued to fight about little things. Nothing could be done about that.

The End!


End file.
